The present application relates to bar codes, and to scanning of bar codes and other scannable type codes to obtain and enter information.
Bar codes are often used in scanning of information. A bar code provides information based on sizes of its different parts.
Typical linear/one-dimensional bar codes provide white and dark bars forming a bar code image. Linear bar codes may include Universal Product Codes (UPCs), Type 39 bar codes and type 128 bar codes. Two-dimensional bar codes, including a “matrix” code and the “Gettysburg Address” type bar code, are also known. Bar codes have been used for many purposes including inventory control.